


Children of the Badlands

by fahrbotdrusilla



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrbotdrusilla/pseuds/fahrbotdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irisa writes in her journal as she and Nolan prepare to leave Defiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Badlands

Life on Earth is hard now days. Nolan and I know this better than most. Ark hunting, trying to save a small town, living in a small town (which was the hardest), leaving the small town to save it. We can't make personal connections. Not us, we're Children of the Badlands. I tried to tell Tommy this, but he didn't understand. I was getting too close, too at attached for my own good. I'll eventually forget about him but he'll be hurt when he realizes I'm gone. I'll get over it sooner than later. I hope someday, so will he.


End file.
